Coloured
by Colormyworld
Summary: Oneshot. AokoxKaito & AkakoxHakuba. Six stories with the following themes: red, orange, gold, green, blue and purple. In which Kaito finally finds Pandora, Akako tells Hakuba about her preferences in men, Aoko announces a pregnancy and more.


A oneshot with seven smaller, drabble-esque stories. Some may be hard to understand, each with a Magic Kaito pairing. Each is themed with a color. Enjoy!

**Coloured**

_theme 1: red_

He had waited so long for this. It seemed like eons. But finally, it was over.

The moonlight struck the gem.

Beautiful, red light emerged from it. This was it. This was _her_.

He had found Pandora.

He felt the eyes of the demons upon his back, and a single gunshot rang out.

It was over. He had finally won but he had also lost.

One member of the organization hadn't been captured. He had escaped, and now intended to finish the ultimate job. He would gain immortality. Kaito had lost.

Kaito held Pandora as he fell to the ground. He waited for the pain. He waited for the death.

It didn't come.

Still surrounded by the ruby's glow, Kaito sat up. "I'm not dead." He looked around, only to find the organization's final member dead with a bullet through his chest.

Gin's blonde locks fell over his mouth, eternally open.

"My favorite color _is_ red." Ai Haibara commented, looking down at the corpse that had caused her so much pain in life.

She had saved him.

Later that evening, Kaito finally returned to his home with Pandora in hand.

Aoko blinked at her husband. "Hey, I thought you went to watch the heist."

He handed her the ruby and she finally understood.

Together they smashed it, and it landed on the ground in little red pieces.

X

_theme: orange_

Hm, her panties were white again. Not bad--they had little kittens on them.

Ooh, but he was going to pay for that.

Akako watched in amusement as Aoko chased Kaito around with a mop. Hakuba was busy muttering to himself about theft, and Keiko was looking quite alarmed.

The teacher had given up forever ago.

Aoko swung at Kaito and SMACK!

Uh, did that mop just break on Kaito's head?

Keiko sweat-dropped as Kaito fell to the ground with half of the mop.

Aoko teared up. "T-this was my favorite mop! What now?"

Kaito took the opportunity to look at her panties again.

Aoko smacked him with a half-mop.

"Aoko, we'll go mop shopping after school. Okay?" Keiko promised, moving to comfort her friend. "We'll get a new, state of the art one."

Aoko nodded. "Okay." She glared at Kaito, the mop murderer.

Akako was still amused the next day when Aoko arrived with her new mop. As soon as Kaito flipped her skirt, Aoko went on a rampage.

And, Akako noted, orange mops seemed to have the same effect on Kaito as the regular ones.

Watching as the thief fell to the ground, unconscious after a losing chase, she could not help but to giggle.

X

_theme: gold/blonde_

"Hm..."

Hakuba raised an eyebrow. "Koizumi? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Akako made a grand shrug. "I am not staring at you, Saguru Hakuba. Why do you think I am? Perhaps you are too consumed by your own ego."

Saguru's face slumped. "No, you're staring. Do I have something on my face?"

The witch shook her head. "No, you do not. I was just admiring your blonde hair."

He blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. "You wish you were blonde?"

She shook her head again. "No, of course not. My hair is perfect as it is, along with the rest of me. Ho ho ho ho ho!" She put a hand over her mouth as she laughed.

Saguru sighed. "Then why are you admiring my hair?"

The redhead smiled darkly and he shivered.

"I happen to like blonde men."

Hakuba looked around the room. Nope, no other blondes...in fact, everyone in the class had some shade of brown or black hair except for Koizumi and himself.

"Koizumi, you don't mean to imply...?" Hakuba turned bright red.

Akako just nodded.

Oh well, he liked redheads too.

X

_theme: green_

Aoko was spying.

Akako sighed, standing in the alley with Aoko as they spied on Kaito. They were both wearing trenchcoats and glasses.

Kaito was on a date, after all. He was sitting there, across the street at a cafe. He was with a beautiful girl his age and they seemed quite in love.

Not that he had told her. Or that she was jealous.

Aoko looked so upset that Akako began to laugh.

"What? You think this is funny?" Aoko asked, quite offended that her so-called friend would laugh at a moment like this.

"You are turning green, Nakamori Aoko. Jealous?" Akako mused.

Aoko's face flushed red. "N-no! Why would I be jealous of that idiot?"

"I've already told you thirty times, she has a crush on me. Why would I like her?" Kaito was asking now, looking upset that his date would even accuse him of cheating.

"Well, you spent a lot of time together..." His date said sadly. "I guess it is silly. She's just a little girl."

Kaito nodded. "A pushy girl, though." He sighed, apparently thinking of her.

Aoko gasped. They were talking about her?! She wasn't a little girl by any means! Why that no-good, rotten nasty old jerk...

She began to tear up, incredibly hurt. She didn't care or anything if Kaito dated someone else. No! She just didn't like to be insulted. Right!

Akako chuckled darkly. "Ho ho ho ho, you are so foolish, Nakamori Aoko. You fail to see how much you love Kuroba."

"I don't love Kaito!" Aoko hissed.

"Aw, you're so mean to me!"

Aoko blushed as she felt someone flip her skirt.

Kaito grinned madly and popped up in front of her. "Giraffes? How creative! What's up?"

Aoko turned between Kaito and the other Kaito, totally shocked. "B-but you're on a date over there..."

Kaito blinked, glancing over at the couple at the cafe. "Oh, that's Detective Kudo! HI, DETECTIVE KUDO!" He shouted.

The man who looked just like him paled at the voice and his date blinked in confusion. They were now discussing something quietly.

Kaito giggled and turned back to Aoko. "You thought I was him? Were you spying?" He grinned again.

"N-no! Stupid." Aoko said, and began to walk away. Kaito followed, determined to see her panties again.

X

_theme: blue_

"Kaito! Your hair is blue."

Kaito blinked, looking up at his hair. "Huh. I wonder why."

"Because you dared insult me." Akako explained, crossing her arms.

Aoko was still staring at his head.

"What'd I do again?" Kaito asked, trying to remember.

"You said I am a frightening woman." Akako replied, still annoyed.

"Well, you are." Kaito said.

...

Kuroba Yuka opened her door and blinked at Aoko, her son's best friend. She certainly hadn't expected to see the girl alone without Kaito.

"Mrs. Kuroba, I have bad news." Aoko said nervously, holding something in her hand.

"Is Kaito okay? Where is he?" Kuroba asked, suddenly afraid.

Aoko opened her hands to reveal a blueberry. "He insulted a witch and she turned him into a berry."

Kuroba groaned. "Again?!"

X

_theme: purple_

As soon as she arrived, she ran to him. The door to their room slammed open and he sat up in shock. "Aoko? What's wrong? It's nine in the morning...I thought you were in America--"

His brunette wife nodded, crying. "Kaito...I'm home."

"Is everything okay?" Kaito asked, noting her expression and her tears. "I thought you were going to visit your aunt."

"I didn't go to California to visit her." Aoko said with a sigh. "I was with Keiko. We had to talk."

"Why didn't you go? What's going on?" The thief suddenly was afraid of that organization--they had defeated it almost two years ago now. Hattori and Kudo had directed the attacks and finally they were safe...or so he thought. What if the organization was after him again? He hadn't found Pandora yet.

"Don't worry, everything's fine. Everything's great. There was just a house..." Aoko started and Kaito paused.

"A house? You bought a house?"

Aoko smiled slightly. "It's so much bigger than this apartment, and it's in a great neighborhood. There are these purple flowers out front and it's close to the Kudos' house so we have friends nearby."

Kaito blinked again. "You didn't ask me first?"

"It's next door to the Kudos'." Aoko repeated. "You get to torture the detective as often as you want. Doesn't that make you happy? Besides, we need more room for the baby."

"Oh, I guess that's true." Kaito agreed before realizing what she had said. "Baby?"

Aoko nodded, giving him a hug. "Yeah, a baby."

Kaito began to laugh, unable to do anything else. "A baby? You bought a new house so we have room for a baby? You're pregnant?"

"So claim four tests, a doctor, and Keiko. Not to mention weird cravings." Aoko was laughing too.

And, indeed, later they moved into the house with the purple flowers out front and became a family of three.

As predicted, Kaito bothered Shinichi on a daily basis.

..though Shinichi probably didn't mind as much as he pretended to.


End file.
